


All The Small Little Things

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I read your fix on bellarke being pregnant and I would die for little mile stone stories of the baby growing up while different stuff occurs on the ground. Like some kind of treaty/war going down between the grounders and sky people but hold up well talk later baby’s taking his/her first steps. Ooh or maybe it’s twins sorry I just liked that short little blurb you made so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Small Little Things

Being a leader meant that you had to sit through some really dreary stuff. and Clarke was learning about that first hand right now. She stares at the grounders all standing around the table, a bored expression on her face.The Arkers and the Grounders were currently in the middle of trying to figure out where the Arkers could hunt without going onto Grounder territory.

It was boring work and Clarke could think of a million other things that she could be doing right now. The meeting was only made bearable by the fact that Bellamy was standing by her side, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of her hand.

Letting out another tired sigh, Clarke pushes away a stray piece of hair that had fallen onto her face before she opens her mouth to finally say something that could maybe speed this whole process up a bit. However at that exact moment Octavia comes sprinting into the tent her eyes alight with joy.

“They’re taking their first steps! I assumed you guys would want to be there to witness it.”

Clarke’s mouth drops open and her hand is suddenly being squeezed tightly by Bellamy. She looks over at him, only to find her own excitement mirrored on his face.

She then turns to rest of the room quickly stuttering out, “Can we continue this sometime else? We have somewhere to be?” as Octavia waits impatiently by the entrance to the tent. Clarke could sense Bellamy wanting to dart out of the tent but she holds onto him tightly knowing that it would be rude to just leave without an explanation, not that Bellamy cared much about being polite.

Lexa smiles softly before saying, “Of course, Clarke. We can always do this another day. Now go be with your family.”

Clarke grins ever grateful that Grounders favored family as one of the most important things, more important that meeting at least. She sends a quick nod to her mother who grins at her before racing out of the tent after Octavia, tugging Bellamy behind her.

Octavia lead the happy duo to the middle of camp where Raven and their two kids were surrounded by all their friends, or rather by now their family. Everyone had grins on their faces as they stare at the two stumbling toddlers.

Clarke and Bellamy stop just shy of the kids, watching them as they walk around proud grins stretched across both their faces. Raven notices them first and she smiles whispering something to the two toddlers who immediately spin around (Aurora almost falls but she quickly rights herself) happy little smiles stretched across their chubby cheeks.

“Ma!”

“Da!”

Clarke moves forward to scoop them into her arms but Bellamy places a hand on her arm stopping her in her tracks. The two parents watch as Jake and Aurora clumsily stumble their way over to them.

Clarke’s eyes fill with tears as she watches her son and daughter take their first steps towards her. Looking over to her side, Clarke is pleasantly surprised to see that Bellamy’s eyes were glassy as well (really everyone who was there had at least some tears in their eyes, though Wick definitely tried to deny it). She smiles ruefully before reaching over and linking her fingers with his. He glances over at her and there is the same happy smile across his face as well.

The twins reach their parents at the same time. Jake hitting Clarke’s legs while Aurora falls against Bellamy’s. Clarke bends down scooping little Jake into her arms. He giggles happily before pressing a sloppy kiss to his mother’s cheek. She just laughs pecking his nose in return. Bellamy picks curly haired Aurora up and she promptly places her head onto his shoulder, breath blowing out against his neck as she takes a much deserved break. Bellamy chuckles deeply before pressing a kiss to his dark haired princess’s head.

Bellamy reaches over with his free hand and wraps it around Clarke’s waist so he can pull her to his side. She doesn’t put up much of a fight and melts against his side. Bellamy quickly presses a kiss to Jake’s cheek muttering a quiet, “I’m proud of you buddy.” as Clarke praises their daughter with a gentle stroke to her hair and a soft, “Good job, baby.”

Everyone stares at the small family, soft smiles all around. After everything they had been through together, it was the small moments like this that made their lives just a tad bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
